It just takes a day
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Minami X Yutaka, warning: Minami beats the snot out of some random guy


**"I love you" she murmured, staring deeply into the bright green eye's of the girl she loved so much. No reply, but then you can't expect a reply from a picture. After letting out a small tired sigh Minami laid the picture frame back upon her nightstand. She turned, pulling the blanket up over her shoulder.**

"One day i'll tell her how i feel," she whispered sadly "one day."

With a new day Minami felt new hope. She felt uplifted every minute she shared with Yutaka. The short cherry haired girl she looked after, she followed her around campus, kind of like a lost dog following a kid. Wait, 'did that make me sound like a peophile?' she internally questioned.

"MINAAA~MMIIIII" Patty coed, waving her hand frantically before Minami's eyes. "Earth to Minami, earth to Minami, you have an incoming message". Blinking several times Minami turned to face her American friend. "JEEEEZ you've been spacing out for FOREVER" she whined.

"I'm sorry" she muttered, she honestly didn't know she was doing such a thing.

"Well then answer the question, is Yutaka cute or not?" she gestured towards the small girl, whose face had reddened to being just a tone darker than her hair. Minami's mouth nearly hit the floor as her face lightened up like a giant christmas light, given her bright green hair, she was sure she looked a little like Christmas. 'How much did they know?' 'have i been talking out loud'. She questioned herself, horrified. But she had to answer, it was what they expected.

"Y-yeah..." she mumbled, terrified.

"THERE! Ya see Yutaka, its settled, you're adorable" Patty hollered, grinning ear to ear. Yutaka blushed harder at this display, she had unconsciously let a little of her self-consciousness show and Patty had decided to take it upon herself to build it by asking her secret crush what she thought of her.

"Hey we never talk about this sort of thing, lets stay on this topic a little." peeped Hiyori, grinning mischievously, her sketchbook held tight in one hand with a pencil poised in the other. "Soooooo Yutaka, what kinda gir-eh person do you look for in a relationship." she held her breath, both hoping no one picked up her slip of the tongue and silently begging for Yutaka to take the bait.

"W-well i'm not sure, i've never been in a relationship before" she blushed.

"Just describe what kind of person you'd wanna date" she tried again.

"Ummm, tall, strong, and most definitely kind" she whispered, it was then that Minami straightened her posture and leaned her shoulders back, attempting to look as tall and as strong as she could. Which of course didn't go unnoticed from a certain young artist.

"Wouldn't you like them to be all cool and collective looking Yutaka?" Hiyori questioned, now practically describing Minami to a T.

Yutaka giggled at this, as she pictured Minami in a prince outfit, with a calm caring look as she swept her up upon a noble white steed and they galloped away into the sunset. "yeah.." she whispered dreamily.

"Kind of like Minami" Patty joined in.

"Exactly" peeped Yutaka, which caused both Minami and Yutaka's eyes to burst open in surprise "No-no t-thats not what I meant" Yutaka spurted out now looking into Minami's eyes, wide with shock, she took this as a sign of disapproval, even disgust. "I-I-I I'm not into Minami that way" she blurted out, near tears. It was then that Minami's world was broken into tiny pieces, her shoulders fell as the bell rang, everyone had to get to their seats, which Minami was thankful for, as they would have surely seen the pained look on her face.

As you can imagine it was a long tough day ahead of everyone, with Minami replaying the hurtful words that had just slipped out of the little angels mouth and Yutaka wondering what had just come over her, no one felt much like school. 'Will she look at me different? OH JEEZ how could i have let that slip, what if she finds me disgusting and doesn't wanna be friends with me anymore?' Yutaka questioned herself, completely ignoring the teacher who was so drastically trying to get her attention.

"YUTAKA KOBAYAKAWA!" the teacher alerted.

Standing out of her chair at once and lightly bowing she blushed "y-yes sir?" she questioned.

"Now i understand you're doing your best, but don't over exert yourself" he responded, jumping to conclusions, "it's quite obvious you've taken ill, go to the nurse, do you need anyone to escort you?" he questioned. Everyone stared at Minami expecting the infamous green haired protector of the young girl to jump to the task as always, but she remained silent, still warped in her own thoughts. "Minami?" the instructor questioned. At this moment Minami's head popped up, but too little too late.

"I-I can do it" a male student raised his hand, looking over half hazardly at Minami, half expecting her to tear his arm off. He then took off after Yutaka who had exited the room only a moment ago. He soon caught up with the young looking girl, "s-sooo uh" he started, unsure of where the hell he was going with this. "isn't Iwasaki-san the one who usually takes you?" "Did something happen?" He was fishing for a conversation.

**"N-no" she replied, hardly knowing the boy, and unwilling to open up to a near stranger. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, he was getting at something, and it started making Yutaka nervous.**

"Y-you know t-the school dance is l-like 2 days away" he muttered shuffling his feet.

"Yeah" she muttered unsure of how to react.

"I was uh, wondering if you didn't have anyone to go with-" he let the rest hang in the air, unsure of how to continue. Yutaka was blatantly shocked, she had said two words to the guy, and now he wanted to go to the dance with her. She didn't like this idea, she didn't wanna dance with this guy, she hardly knew this guy- scratch that she DIDN'T know this guy. She was right about to reject him when-

"I-I know its a lot to ask, b-but all my friends have dates a-and i just don't wanna show up alone." He whimpered, falling to his knees and holding his hands together in a pleading way. This stopped Yutaka dead in her tracks and halted her tongue, she had never expected this pitiful display of begging in the middle of the hallway. She agreed to accompany the strange boy there, meet his friends, offer one dance, and then he would take her back. "Thank you Kobayakawa-san" he bowed "You're the best." he then left her standing next to the entrance to the nurses. "Oh by the way my names Kou" he hollered.

Back in the room everyone sat silently, staring at Minami while whispering, it was unusual the tall girl had not accompanied her small companion, usually the 2 were always together, you would never see one without the other. "Did something happen?" a rumor loving student asked. Minami was busy compulsively running her hand through her hair and glancing up at the clock nervously, 'HOW could i not have been there?' she questioned herself, 'just because Yutaka does not like your does not mean you can abandon her like that you stupid stupid stupid' she paused, glancing up at the clock 'that boy should have been back a long time ago' she stood up, the worse case scenarios running wild through her mind'.

It was at that time Kou entered the classroom, he had never been met with such a soul sucking, angry, maddening stare in his entire life. He cowered his way back to his chair, and Minami sat down. The teacher started back up with his lecture, obviously even he could feel the tension in the room. It was then that the boy nearest to Kou leaned over, "So did you do it?" this peaked Minami's interest, leaning back and turning her ear to the conversation.

"Yeah man, totally got her." he boasted

"But man she looks like a kid, thats about as close to pedophile as you can get" he whispered

"Yeah but its better than nothin" he griped  
And that was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak, Minami, being as protective as she is, took it all out of context and immediately saw red. She stood from her chair turning it over as she did so, which of course got the attention of the entire room. Fists clenched, she walked hair covering her eyes. She grabbed the boy, pushing him up over her head against the wall. 

Before doing anything she whispered "you just fucked up big time" and began repeatedly slamming her fist into his head. The entire class gasped in horror as the stoic girl pummeled him into the ground, once he was there she kicked and stomped on him, blood covered the floor before anyone got up to save him from certain death. They had all felt her hits on the dodgeball court, and she had even once admitted she was holding back, by the looks of things, she could pound into him for hours if no one stopped her.

**It took the teacher and 2 other boys to pull her off him, with a final kick to the face she was dragged down the hall. It was a lesson he had to learn for doing such a dastardly thing to her sweet innocent Yutaka, wait Yutaka. She remembered, she had to go see Yutaka, to see the dastardly damn thing he had done to her, to help her, her protector wasn't there when she needed her most but hell if she wasn't gonna be there now.**

She pushed into the boys, knocking them back and dashing down the hall, towards the nurses. She knew the nurse wasn't in at this time. She bursted through the door, nearly taking the door off its hinges. Waking a albeit startled, but otherwise unharmed Yutaka. Minami blinked, unsure of what to do, 'had it been consensual?' a giant weight had fallen into her stomach, she didn't wanna think of her Yutaka in that position either. Her face contorted into one of immense pain as she fell to her knees.

"M-minami-chan" Yutaka jumped towards her friend, immediately wrapping her arms around her. "What happened" she panicked.

"Y-you said you didn't like me I-I was so sad, I-I-I didn't hear you were going to the n-nurses til it was too late, a-and t-that boy, h-he said he GOT you a-a-and i was so worried I THOUGHT HE RAPED YOU!" she blurted out, sobbing uncontrollably. "I b-beat him as hard as i could a-and i was so worried." she continued crying into Yutaka's shoulder. It all overwhelmed poor Yutaka's mind, Minami was upset when she said she didn't like her, Minami thought that boy had raped her and beat him up? she wasn't sure how to process this.

"N-no Minami-chan he didn't touch me, he asked me to go with him to the dance." this sentence made Minami's heart drop, she had said yes "I-I didn't want to but he insisted a-and begged me, Minami-chan... do you like me?" she looked down hoping

Minami however was in no condition to to look up, or even to talk, still sobbing, she nodded. "L-like, Like-Like?" Yutaka questioned, another nod, "Minami-chan i like you 2, i just thought you were grossed out by that look you had on."

"Y-you like me?" Minami asked, she was answered by an eccentric nod."oh god you have no idea how happy you've made me" they then shared a gentle embrace, which of course was short lived as the police arrived and hauled Minami away. But considering Minami's parents were richer than holy hell she was bought completely out of trouble and sent right back to school. The boy was in the hospital for near a month and so Yutaka didn't need to go to the dance with him. Also he mysteriously changed schools. leaving Yutaka and Minami to live completely in peace. which was weird considering the schools normal behavior towards homosexuals, most would just shut their traps when Minami simply turned towards them.


End file.
